warriorsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
LakeClan (RPG)/Fishwing
Fishwing is a dark brown tabby tom with deep blue eyes. Fishwing's Life Kithood : Fishkit was born during a cold Leaf-Bare with his two siblings, Bumblekit and Snowkit. He was always quiet. Bumblekit had the spirit of Brownstripe, their mother, and was always leading her brothers in the game. Fishkit and Snowkit were both big kits, but Fishkit was always fretting over his siblings when they got hurt instead of joining the games. It was clear to Whiteheart, the medicine cat, that Fishkit was to be a medicine cat. Apprenticeship : One day, Fishkit was apprenticed to Whiteheart, Snowkit was apprenticed to Leafwhisker, and Bumblekit was apprenticed to Moonstream. Whiteheart took Fishpaw to the Moonstream, which had been named after the cat who discovered it, Moonstream. Fishpaw was fascinated by the starry cats, and couldn't wait to receive his name. : During Leaf-Bare, something horrible happened; the Catmint disappeared. Dapplefern, a new warrior, and the two apprentices, Cardinalpaw and Leafpaw, were sent out to find some, along with Airtooth, a senior warrior. They found none. Fishpaw and Whiteheart continued to look, even beyond their territory, but found none. Then, the horrible sickness began to hit. Hawktalon, Hazelwater, Wheatfur, and Lilypaw were stricken with whitecough. Hazelwater and Wheatfur were struck with greencough shortly after. Hawktalon and Lilypaw stayed with their whitecough, but were in deep pain. Fishpaw almost couldn't stand watching his Clanmates suffer. Wheatfur died in Whiteheart's den. Three moons later, Hazelwater died. Brownstripe was devastated, as well as her kits. Another moon later, he and Whiteheart went to the Moonstream for a very crazy night. Medicine Cat : Fishpaw went to the Moonstream with Whiteheart. Before they began, Whiteheart named Fishpaw Fishwing. Then, after the session, Fishwing and Whiteheart saw something that was like a StarClan cat coming back to life; Catmint. Overjoyed, Fishwing ran ahead. Hawktalon was hanging in there, but the newly named Lilypelt was dying. Fishwing secretly loved her, and he knew she loved him back. While he dashed ahead, Whiteheart was walking, tired from being up all night. That's why she was unprepared when a fox jumped her. It ran out and dug it's teeth into her throat. Fishwing ran back to save her when Dapplefern and the newly named Leafwhisker jumped at the fox, sending it fleeing. But the damage had been done. Whiteheart had died, and Fishwing was heartbroken. But what followed next made him feel like dying himself... : When he got back to camp, heartbroken, he learned that Lilypelt had died. Fishwing fell on the ground, but his brother, Snowfalcon, came over and supported him to the den. His heart was slightly mended when the queen Stonebird died, and Fishwing cared for her four kits, Splashfrost, Molepoppy, Stepfoot, and Fizzpelt. Splashfrost would later become Fishwing's apprentice. : Many moons passed, and Wildpaw and Starwatcher joined the Clan. Fishwing, still grieving over the death of Fizzpelt in the battle, was untrusting of both of them, and his suspicions were confirmed when Wildpaw told the Clan that the rogues that had been attacking them were her family. At first, Fishwing wanted her to leave LakeClan, but as she became a warrior and helped the Clan prepare for the coming rogue battle, the old medicine cat learned to trust her. Sadly, in the battle, he sacrificed his life by causing a landslide that killed several rogues and himself, Fishwing. The rogues had been attacking several LakeClan cats, including his foster kits, Molepoppy and Stepfoot. After Life : Coming Soon Category:Characters Category:LakeClan article